Topuresu
by Prominensa
Summary: [ S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri] Tak sama seperti toples yang lain, kalian membuatku berbeda.


**Topuresu**

 **Author: Zuppa Soup**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rating: T**

 **Prompt: #61**

 **Kategori: SasuSaku AU**

 **Summary:** [ S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri] Tak sama seperti toples yang lain, kalian membuatku berbeda.

 **[ Dapur,** _ **BluePink Cafe**_ **]**

'Wah, tampannya!' decakku kagum.

Meski aku tidak berhadapan langsung dengannya, tapi mataku tidaklah rusak. Dia benar-benar tampan. Pantas saja, gadis dengan surai _pink_ di sampingku ini matanya tidak berkedip sedari tadi.

"Haruno!" bentaknya dan yang dibentak terperanjat kaget. Aku terkikik geli melihat gadis itu. Kikuk sekali dia. Kemudian _si tampan_ menyodorkan sesuatu kepada gadis _pink_ itu.

"Ehm, Uchiha-san, apa ini?" gadis yang dipanggil Haruno menyodorkan kembali secarik kertas tersebut kepada _si tampan. Si tampan_ sepertinya merasa sedikit kesal karena _si gadis_ itu mungkin tidak menyimak _si tampan_ sedari tadi.

"Panggil aku Sasuke, dan itu adalah daftar belanja untuk membuat menu baru." Jawab _si tampan_ tegas. _Si penanya_ nampak sedikit bingung, tapi tidak lama ia berpikir, dirinya langsung kembali sadar.

"Aaa, aku berangkat sekarang Sasuke- _kun. Ittekimasu!"_ dan gadis itu berpamitan sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Aneh, pikirku. Tapi, Aku cukup senang _si Haruno_ itu akhirnya pergi. Benar begitu kan Sasuke yang tampan?

"Sakura..." gumam Sasuke lirih.

Hey, Sasuke! Aku dapat mendengarmu. Kenapa dengan wajahmu yang menatap sendu punggung gadis itu. Jangan sampai aku berpikiran kalau kau ada perasaan dengannya. Ah, sudahlah kuabaikan saja mengenai hal itu.

.

.

.

Kini keduanya sedang sibuk di dapur. Yang satu mengocok telur dan tepung sementara yang satu lagi duduk-duduk sambil sambil memutar pulpen yang dipegangnya dan memijat pangkal hidungnya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , apa nama menu ini nantinya?"

Sasuke yang sedang mengocok telur dan tepung menjeda sejenak kegiatannya. Ia menoleh dan nampak memikirkan sesuatu.

" _Baby born_ " Sasuke menjawab dan melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya.

' _Baby born_ ' nama apa itu pikirku, tapi aku sedikit tidak asing dengan _baby born_. Seingatku itu sejenis bunga kan? Ah, entahlah. Lebih baik kuawasi saja si Haruno ini. Takutnya dia berulah genit kepada Sasuke.

" _Baby born_ ya?" si Haruno juga nampak sedang berpikir. "Boleh juga Sasuke- _kun."_ Sambil tersenyum sumringah ia melanjutkan kegiatannya menulis sesuatu.

Kegiatan mereka cukup membosankan hari ini, hanya membuat kue yang mereka sebut menu baru juga tulis menulis harga menu. Meski kegiatannya hambar tapi mereka tanpa sadar mengerjakannya hingga larut malam.

"Sakura, ehm Haruno Sakura!" Sasuke mendekati gadis itu yang tertidur di atas meja. Aku sedikit bingung saat Sasuke memanggil gadis itu dengan nama Sakura. Sedikit familiar bagiku.

Sasuke menyelimuti Sakura dengan jaketnya. Karena Sakura tidak mau bangun saat Sasuke menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya. Kemudian Sasuke meraih ponsel di sakunya, memencet tombol hijau di _handphonen_ ya.

"Halo! Bu, hari ini kami menginap. Iya, dia baik-baik saja. Baik, bu. Terima kasih." Wah, siapa yang ditelpon oleh Sasuke ya? Dan apa dia bilang? Mereka berdua akan menginap disini?

Tanpa ku sadari , Sasuke sudah menyeret bangku di dekat Sakura. Oh, aku malas melihat pemandangan setelah ini. Kulihat Sasuke mengelus-elus rambut pendek Sakura, dan sekarang aku berharap lampu segera dimatikan agar aku tidak terlalu lama melihat adegan ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku tidak begitu ingat dengan apa yang terjadi denganku. Yang kuingat saat itu aku berada di ruang yang sempit dan gelap. Aku merasa sedikit sesak hingga seseorang membuka tempat dimana aku berada. Ya, seseorang membuka kardus tempatku berada. Kemudian meraihku dan menaruhku di nakas dapur.

Tutup ku dibuka dan ditaruh entah dimana. Lalu tiba-tiba aku merasa ada yang mengisi ruang ku yang hampa ini. Aku yakin sesuatu itu adalah air. Karena dapat kurasakan betapa dinginnya mereka saat mengisiku.

Seorang gadis bersenandung di dekatku. Kulihat ia sedang sibuk meragkai bunga. Rambutnya yang berwarna merah muda serta iris hijaunya sekejap membuat aku terpana. Wajahnya juga nampak berseri-seri saat ku tatap lebih intens. Tanpa sadar bunga itu sudah ia masukkan ke dalam diriku. Mengisi kekosongan yang sempat terisi oleh air yang membuatku dingin tadi.

Hari-hari aku lalui bersamanya sangatlah menyenangkan. Karena dia adalah tipe orang yang cukup periang. Setiap hari pun ia akan mengganti air agar bunga di dalam diriku tidak mudah layu.

Ah, aku ingat itu adalah bunga _'baby born_ '. Sepertinya bunga itu pemberian dari seseorang. Dia selalu memanggil nama Sasuke- _kun_ pada bunga itu.

"Sasuke-kun, kapan kau kembali?"

Samar-samar aku mendengar kalimat itu diucap olehnya. Tidak hanya sekali tapi berulang kali. Membuatku penasaran sosok orang yang sering ia sebut. Tapi sayangnya sosok itu tidak ada di sini sehingga membuat Sakura kesepian. Tapi aku akan tetap sabar menanti siapa orang tersebut.

.

.

.

Pagi itu, aku dapat mencium bau pancake yang membuatku melayang ke surga. Kulihat Sasuke sedang berdiri di depan kompor dan menyajikan berbagai sarapan ala barat seperti pancake dll.

Aku menoleh kesana kemari, mencari tahu dimana Sakura. Sampai akhirnya kulihat dia muncul dengan rambut basah. Eh, mungkin dia baru saja mandi. Oh, sejenak aku ingat sesuatu. Sakura, Sakura adalah seseorang yang sudah kutemui sebelumnya. Dia mirip dengan gadis yang menaruh bunga di dalamku.

Aku juga ingat suasana ini. Ini adalah dapur _cafe_. Sakura tinggal di _cafe_ ini. Nama _cafe_ ini kalau tidak salah 'BluePink' _cafe_. Tapi, aku belum ingat hubungan kedua insan ini. Apa mereka ada hubungan? Tapi, sepertinya memang begitu.

Sakura duduk di salah satu bangku dekat dengan jendela. Tidak lama Sasuke menyusul dengan membawa nampan yang berisi _pancake_ dan susu. Mereka sarapan dalam diam.

"Apa kau suka Sakura?"

"Sakura?"

"Ah, maaf maksudku Haruno."

"Ehm, tidak apa panggil Sakura saja. Hanya saja aku merasa sedikit aneh barusan dan juga terkejut kau memanggilku begitu." Sakura tersenyum hambar kemudian melanjutkan memakan sarapan buatan Sasuke.

Sasuke memandang sejenak Sakura, kemudian memulai sarapannya. Eh, kenapa aku tiba-tiba merasa ada yang aneh dengan dua orang yang sedang sarapan disana. Meski awalnya aku tidak menyukai Sakura, tapi, melihat keduanya kaku begitu membuatku merasa aneh.

Sementara mereka tetap melakukan kegiatan sarapan mereka dengan keadaan sunyi, tapi aku, maksudku pikiranku sedari tadi merasa ramai akan keadaan mereka berdua. Oh, ada apa dengan diri ini Tuhan.

.

.

.

Sasuke sibuk di dapurnya, setelah sarapan Sakura pergi entah kemana. Sepertinya dia pulang bersama wanita paruh baya yang dia panggil 'ibu'.

Pantas saja keadaan Sasuke tampak berbeda. Dia bolak-balik memandang ponselnya frustasi. Bahkan dia mengumpat dan menendang meja dengan kasar. Ada apa ya dengannya? Sungguh aku yang melihatnya jadi takut sendiri.

.

.

.

Aku benar-benar tidak tahan melihat Sasuke hari ini. Dia tidak konsen dengan kegiatannya berkutat di dapur. Sedari tadi ia hanya membuang-buang bahan yang ia masak. Walaupun ada satu hidangan yang berhasil ia buat dan taruh di sampingku. Tapi, tetap saja expresinya serta auranya sedikit seram hari ini.

Aku mengalihkan pandangan ke hidangan di sebelahku. Sepertinya kue di sebelahku ini sangatlah menggoda. Walaupun sekilas seperti tart biasa tapi ini terlihat nikmat. Benar-benar seperti bayi baru lahir.

Saat aku sedang asyik memandangi hidangan Sasuke, tiba-tiba muncul seseorang yang membuka pintu _cafe_ dengan kasar. Dia laki-laki dengan rambut pirang yang aneh.

"Sasuke!" dia berteriak dan duduk di kursi bekas Sakura sarapan.

 _"Dobe_ , kau kurang kencang berteriak." Sasuke memang jenius , _si dobe_ berteriak kencang bukan main membuatku hampir retak tidak karuan. "Ada apa?" sambung Sasuke.

Sasuke berjalan menuju kursi di depan _dobe_. Menyeretnya ke belakang dan menghempaskan bokongnya di sana. Sedangkan _si dobe_ hanya cengengesan tidak jelas.

Mereka berbincang-bincang tidak jelas. ya, aku yang mendengarnya dapat merasakan kebosanan Sasuke mendengar celoteh _si jabrik_. Aku hanya heran, _si jabrik_ itu apa tidak haus sedari tadi berbicara tanpa henti dan membuat guyonan garing seperti itu. Tapi, mendadak suasana berubah jadi serius ketika si jabrik memulai dengan percakapan yang membuatku melebarkan pendengaranku.

"Mengenai Sakura. Ini sudah 1 tahun sejak saat itu. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" ah, pertanyaan macam apa ini. Tapi, aku tak kuasa untuk tidak menguping.

"Bukan urusanmu, Naruto. Aku akan terus ada di sampingnya jika kau ingin tahu." menghela nafas sambil menutup matanya, Sasuke menambahi pernyataannya, "aku akan menunggunya meski dia tidak akan ingat tentangku sedikitpun."

"Sasuke, aku pasti mendukungmu. Terima kasih karena kau tidak mau menyerah. Aku rasa sudah cukup dengan pernyataanmu ini. Aku bisa percaya, pasti suatu hari nanti kalian bisa bahagia bersama." Naruto kenapa kau mengatakan hal yang aneh begitu sih. Aku mulai bingung dengan keadaan ini.

Aku terus berpikir apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini. Ada drama di dalam cafe ini, tapi apa? aku sama sekali tidak ingat. Sasuke dan Naruto terus bercakap-cakap. Meski Sasuke tampak membalas dengan senyuman gurauan Naruto, tapi aku bisa melihat raut sedihnya dan betapa kacaunya dia saat-saat ini.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, Naruto pamit pulang. Sasuke masih duduk terdiam di kursinya. Dia melihat ke arah jendela di sebelahnya. Hari ini jalanan basah karena hujan mengguyur tiba-tiba. Sepertinya ia khawatir dengan Sakura. Sampai detik ini Sakura belum kembali, dan Sasuke memilih melepas celemeknya dan mengambil payung. Ia pun meninggalkanku di dalam _cafe_ sendirian.

.

.

.

Tidak lama Sasuke meninggalkanku lampu _cafe_ tiba-tiba mati. Aku sedikit takut dengan keadaan ini. Di luar juga terlihat gelap gulita. Rasanya aku seperti terkena _deja vu._ Ah, iya aku memang pernah mengalaminya. Kondisi seperti ini setahun yang lalu.

Sakura dengan perut buncitnya bersenandung di _cafe_ dapur. Senandungnya terhenti ketika bunyi ponsel mengganggunya. Tapi ia merasa senang karena seseorang yang dinantinya sedang menghubunginya.

"Ah, halo! Sasuke- _kun!_ Benarkah? Aku juga rindu padamu. Oh, bayimu juga rindu padamu. Ah, senangnya." Sakura terus mengoceh sambil mengelus perutnya yang buncit. Ya, Sakura sedang hamil 2 bulan. Dia nampak bahagia, benih di dalam rahimnya merupakan perlambangan ikatan cintanya dengan, ya Sasuke. Sakura dan Sasuke adalah sepasang suami istri.

Tapi, sekarang mereka nampak bukan seperti pasangan. Benar-benar menyedihkan. Dulu mereka benar-benar terlihat bahagia. Apa yang terjadi?

Kilat dan petir menggelegar seketika, lampu kembali menyala membuatku tersentak kaget. Ah, aku ingat. Aku ingat sekarang.

Saat itu Sakura sedang asyik berceloteh di _handphone_ nya hingga semua terhenti ketika gempa bumi terjadi. Gempa cukup besar. Mungkin skala 5-6 _richter_. Guncangannya membuat atap _cafe_ roboh sebagian. Sakura sudah hampir selamat, tapi dia memilih kembali untuk menyelamatkanku. Ia mendekapku dan _si baby born_ ini menuju keluar tapi dia justru tergelincir dan terpeleset. Kepalanya terbentur dan darah keluar bukan hanya dari kepalanya saja, tapi juga dari selangkangan kakinya.

Sakura yang malang mengalami amnesia juga keguguran. Ia sempat teringat sebentar saat bertemu dengan Sasuke, namun ia justru berteriak histeris mengingat anaknya. Membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri selama 10 hari. Ketika sadar dia mengalami _amnesia_ total. Sasuke frustasi tak karuan karena Sakura tidak mengingatnya.

Ia bahkan sempat memaksa Sakura dengan perlakuan kasar, hal itu membuat Sakura sempat membencinya. Setiap hari ia mengutuki dirinya, ia menyesal meninggalkan Sakura ke luar negeri saat itu. Sasuke menggila karena wanitanya.

Aku, tidak mau ada perpisahan diantara keduanya. Sakura telah menyelamatkanku. Akulah yang membuat keduanya menderita. Sakura yang malang apapun akan kulakukan asal kau dan Sasuke kembali bahagia.

Terdengar bunyi pintu _cafe_ terbuka, Sasuke masuk dan menaruh payung di tempatnya. Ia menatapku, dan membawaku ke wastafel. Ia isi aku dengan air dan juga _baby born_ yang baru. Ini bungan _favourite_ Sakura. Aku paham betapa rindunya Sasuke kepada Sakura.

Sasuke berbalik ke dapur. Ia memilih berkutat dengan resepnya sekali lagi. Aku kembali mendengar pintu _cafe_ terbuka. Ah, itu Sakura.

Daripada menuju dapur, Sakura memilih berdiri di depanku. Dengan menatap punggung Sasuke, Sakura berucap sesuatu.

"Aku akan pergi." tanpa menoleh Sasuke, menghentikan kegiatannya.

"..."

"Aku, tidak bisa. Maksudku kita sudah mencoba segalanya beberapa bulan ini. Aku, masih tidak bisa. Tidak bisa memunculkan perasaanku padamu, Sasuke." Sakura menggigit bibirnya, seolah menahan tangis.

"Aku..."

"Maafkan aku. Beri aku waktu sendirian. Jangan paksa aku untuk mengingatnya kembali." ah, gadis itu terisak saat mengucapkan kalimat itu. Jantungku ikut berdegub kencang.

Sasuke pun berbalik. Dia tersenyum sambil mengelap kedua tangannya. Aku yakin jantungnya sama deg-degan nya denganku.

"Aku sudah membuatkan menu baru untuk mu. Cobalah! Kau belum makan malam kan?"

"Sasuke"

"Akan segera kusiapkan."

Sasuke pun berbalik dan mengambil piring di rak. Ia berceloteh tanpa memandang Sakura yang masih terisak.

"Kau tahu kenapa ku beri nama ' _baby born_ ' ? Ini karena sebentar lagi kita akan menyambut bayi kita. Huh, tepatnya setahun lalu."

"Sasuke, bayi itu sudah lama mati."

"Tapi, perasaanku tidak akan pernah mati. Sakura aku akan menunggu hingga kau ingat."

"Cukup, semuanya sudah berakhir Sasuke. Semuanya sudah lama mati. Carilah orang lain untuk kebahagiaanmu sendiri." Sakura menunduk, ada emosi di dalam hatinya yang membeludak.

Sasuke membanting piring di tangannya. Membuatku dan Sakura kaget dan menatapnya. Sasuke tampak geram.

"Aku tidak ingin orang lain selain dirimu. Kalau tidak bisa kembali seperti semula, kita bisa memulainya dengan hal baru."

"Tapi, aku yang sekarang tidak bisa lagi memberimu keturunan."

"Apa aku peduli? Asal kau hidup di sisiku, aku tidak peduli semuanya. Kau memang tidak sempurna tapi kau menyempurnakan hidupku yang tidak sempurna ini."

Sasuke meneteskan air mata. Ini hal pertama yang aku lihat semasa aku berada di sini. Sasuke yang ku kenal adalah sosok yang kuat dan tegar tapi dia juga bisa lemah saat kehilangan orang yang ia cintai.

Sakura, Sasuke benar, ketika kita mencintai seseorang sama dengan kita membeli semuanya dari pasangan kita. Membeli masa lalu, kelemahan serta kekurangannya.

Sepertinya ini saatnya aku mencegah Sakura bertindak bodoh. Tidak akan kubiarkan dia pergi meninggalkan Sasuke. Aku harus bisa melakukannya.

Ini kesempatanku, Sasuke masih terdiam dan menatapnya. Dan Sakura memejamkan matanya sambil bergumam "aku tetap akan pergi".

Oh, sebentar lagi aku akan membuat Sakura tetap tinggal. Tunggu, tunggu. Ku seret-seret tubuhku, walau susah aku harus melakukannya. Aku harus berada di tepi meja ini, supaya aku bisa menyelamatkan pasangan ini. Entah apa ini berhasil atau tidak tapi ku harap ini berhasil.

Ah, sudah sampai, ini saatnya aku berkorban. Terima kasih karena kau sudah merawatku. Memperlihatkan yang indah-indah di dunia ini. Menjadi temanmu adalah hal terindah semasa aku berada di sini. Aku harap kalian bahagia seperti dulu. Aku mohon jangan pergi Sakura!

Ku hempaskan tubuhku mengenai tangan Sakura tepat saat ia berpaling meninggalkan Sasuke. Mereka berdua kaget. Sempat kulihat wajah panik dan sakit Sakura. Lewat serpihanku, kulihat Sasuke menghampiri Sakura. Lewat serpihanku, aku bisa melihat Sasuke mendudukkan Sakura di kursi dan membalut tangannya. Maaf Sakura! Jangan Membenciku!

Dalam serpihan kecil ini bisa kulihat Sakura menangis di pelukan Sasuke. Entah apa yang terjadi keduanya terlihat menangis haru. Aku tidak begitu mendengar percakapan keduanya. Tapi samar ku dengar kalimat "aku mencintaimu" dari bibir keduanya.

Tanpa menghiraukanku, kulihat mereka saling mengecup bibir. Oh, drama ini sudah berakhir kan? Syukurlah _happy ending_. Akan kuingat kenangan ini, sampai jumpa kalian. Sasuke dan Sakura berbahagialah. Dariku _si toples_. Yang kau buat indah dengan bunga _baby born_ di dalamnya. Tak sama seperti toples yang lain, kalian membuatku berbeda.

 **END**

 **Catatan Author:**

 **Semoga pembaca tidak bingung ya. Lumayan buat memeriahkan BTC 2017.**

 **Happy reading, readers!**


End file.
